


The Politics of Love and Danger

by hotelcortez



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bodyguard Felix, Bodyguard Romance, Fluff and Angst, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Minor Violence, Strangers to Lovers, politician seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelcortez/pseuds/hotelcortez
Summary: And then the boy smiled and Seungmin’s mouth fell open.There were freckles stretching gorgeously on his cheeks, bunny teeth poking charmingly out his mouth and his eyes were glittering with stars that shone under the harsh office lights.Seungmin had to admit, the boy was adorable. But he, in all his tiny cuteness, was supposed to be a bodyguard?Seungmin didn’t quite believe it.. . .or.a seunglix bodyguard au in which seungmin becomes a little too curious about the tiny boy with the lethal taekwondo skills.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 47
Kudos: 355





	The Politics of Love and Danger

**Author's Note:**

> heya all!! 
> 
> did i become slightly too obssessed with seungmin's purple hair and decide that i NEEDED to write purple-haired seunglix?? yes i did.
> 
> also I've always loved bodyguard aus so I decided to give that a try. please enjoy <33
> 
> tw: minor fight scene, nothing graphic but there are mentions of blood. always stay safe whilst reading <33

“And with that, I conclude my speech. Thank you once again for coming to hear me speak today.”

Seungmin clapped his hands as his boss stepped away from the microphone, her steps firm and posture straight as she came down from the podium. Her pantsuit was still pristine, her blonde hair pinned up tight behind her and her captivating smile breaking out on her face when she came towards Seungmin.

“Heya, Minnie,” she said when she reached him, holding a hand out to shake, “Sorry, I missed you before the speech. How’d I do?”

“Great as usual, Jihyo-noona,” Seungmin said, smiling wide when she just beamed, “I loved those extra points about the new equality bill, I didn’t realise you’d written those in.”

“Oh well, the speech you wrote was fantastic,” Jihyo said, looking proud as usual as she reached up to ruffle Seungmin’s purple hair, “But the new measures in the bill were only announced this morning, I had to squeeze them in somewhere.”

With that, the crowd behind them started to disperse, Jihyo putting an arm over Seungmin’s shoulder and beginning to lead them away towards their van. She let security surround them, keeping Seungmin close as they continued to talk about her speech.

“You did a good job,” Seungmin said, smiling wider when Jihyo squeezed his shoulder, “I _did_ make some notes about those new measures if you want them for your meeting later, but it’s fine if you feel you don’t need them.”

“Nah, I’ll definitely look them over,” Jihyo thumbed through the stack of papers in Seungmin’s arms, finding the necessary sheet and slipping it effortlessly out the pile, “You’ve always had a knack for spotting the little things I miss.”

“It’s what I’m here for,” Seungmin said, no longer looking at her as he made his own way through his papers, using his thumbs to pull them all apart and look them over, “I also have the details on the rest of your schedule today and the points you need for the debate on Friday.”

“My hero,” Jihyo said, stopping to wave at a few eager passers-by before turning back to Seungmin, the two of them now walking down the street and towards their van, surrounded by security as per usual, “I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again, you’ll make a great politician of your own one day.”

“Ah, that’s a long way away, noona,” Seungmin smiled a little as he looked up at her, “I’m still only your assistant.”

“That’s where it all starts, my little Seungminnie,” Jihyo grinned even wider, squeezing his shoulder again as she practically shook him back and forth, “How do you think I got into all this? Granted, back then it was all ignorant men chasing after their own agendas, but I like to think I twisted all that for my own benefit.”

“Hell yeah, you did,” Seungmin said, drawing a loud laugh from Jihyo, “It’s an absolute honour to work for the first female representative in the city, especially one who isn’t afraid to push the issues that you do.”

“Now what would I be here for if I wasn’t pushing the important stuff?” Jihyo said, “Especially, now I have someone like you to keep me in check.”

“I don’t think anyone can keep you in check, noona,” Seungmin said, shaking his head at the way Jihyo giggled, “There’s nothing that’s ever stopped you before.”

“Yeah, well, let’s hope it stays that way,” Jihyo responded, giving a pointed look at a group of people standing on the opposite side of the road, their eyes boring into Jihyo and occasionally sliding over to Seungmin, “I know I’ve been making a lot more people angry lately.”

Seungmin frowned, his gaze darkening as he raked it over the same group of people. They were typical Jihyo-critics; the ones who hated to see a woman succeed in life and hated even more the equality and tolerance she stood for. She wanted equal rights for all, fairer distribution of wealth and a load more progressives measures that they’d always been vocal about despising.

They were still all staring, refusing to relent as their eyes pierced the air and stabbed straight into Jihyo and Seungmin.

They were exactly the kind of people Seungmin had been warned about before taking his job; the ones who created the possibility of him being hated or even threatened for his political stance. Seungmin had taken it all in his stride when it had been explained to him, knowing he had nothing to be ashamed of and that Jihyo and her security would always protect him.

So far, the most Jihyo and him had suffered through were fortunately just some hate comments. But as Jihyo worked her way higher in the political work and the critics found more about her to hate, Seungmin was starting to sense that things could get worse. He could tell Jihyo sensed it too; her security had increased a lot more lately and she was getting much more protective of Seungmin.

Seungmin wasn’t afraid. He knew they’d be okay. But that didn’t mean he enjoyed the way Jihyo’s gaze flickered when the groups’ hard glares followed them all the way down the road.

“Hey,” Seungmin nudged her gently, drawing her eyes back to him, “Don’t look at them, okay? The crowd of supporters you had today was so much bigger and better than them.”

“I know,” Jihyo sighed, giving Seungmin a small smile, “And I know I have so many more supporters than haters. We just still have a long way to go before everything’s right, you know?”

“Of course, I know,” Seungmin said gently, “But if there’s anyone helping that process go a little faster, it’s you. Don’t let a few idiots like that get you down when you have so many more fighting for you.”

“I suppose you’re right as usual, Minnie,” Jihyo said, reaching up to poke him in the cheek and smiling when he ducked away in embarrassment, “What would I do without you?”

“You’d be exactly where you are now,” Seungmin grinned, “Just with a lot less notes.”

“Hey, I take notes too, you brat!” Jihyo said, pouting when Seungmin just giggled, “You’re too clever for your own good, you know that right?”

“You remind me of it every day,” Seungmin said, smiling and shaking his head when Jihyo just rolled her eyes and pretended to ignore him.

Seungmin couldn’t help but giggle again, his heart warming as Jihyo continued to lead him safely down the street and towards their van. She kept a firm grip on his shoulders, her eyes always scanning for the surroundings for potential danger. She was observant like that and extremely loyal to those she cared about.

It was what Seungmin loved about her.

Even before he’d become her assistant, when he was merely a follower of her work and desperate to find his calling his life, he’d loved her fierce devotion and passion for worthy causes. But now that he actually knew her, now that he’d seen the face behind the political mask, he loved her even more.

Jihyo had looked after him from day one, never yelling when he made mistakes and giving him endless advice on climbing the political ladder. She’d even said multiple times that she’d consider it a success if Seungmin went on to become a better politician than her one day. She fought for him just as she fought for everything else important and Seungmin couldn’t be more honoured.

It made Seungmin a better person to be both useful and loved in such a unique way, and he knew he’d be forever grateful for it.

Jihyo gave him more confidence, more power and more influence. She kept him on his toes whilst simultaneously keeping him grounded and, on top of everything, the job also paid pretty well with reasonable hours.

Seungmin had zero complaints.

Not even when the critics’ glares on him only hardened, the target on his back growing bigger and brighter every day.

He could feel it as Jihyo helped him into the van, climbing in next to him and shutting the door on all the stares. Seungmin knew it wouldn’t be enough to always protect them, but it was enough for today.

Seungmin just wished it could be enough for every day.

. . .

The day it was no longer enough came a lot earlier than Seungmin expected.

It was actually night-time when he got the call. The clock having just gone midnight and Seungmin was sprawled on the sofa with a Pokémon blanket covering most of him.

He was laughing as he watched Jeongin and Minho shouting at each other whilst playing uno on the coffee table. Hyunjin was asleep on the other sofa, having given up on debating whether to stop Jeongin and Minho’s arguing or encourage it.

It was a typical night for them, lounging around together in their shared house and contemplating when would be best for them all to trek to bed. They all had early mornings coming up; Minho and Hyunjin had early dance practice and Jeongin had to be up for work experience at a local nursery.

And Seungmin… Seungmin had to catch Jihyo before her morning meeting, wanting to get her coffee and hand her some extra notes before the long day they had coming up.

That was until Seungmin’s phone started vibrating.

He frowned as he lifted his blanket, trying to search for it between the sofa cushions and apologising when Hyunjin muttered something in his sleep about _shutting the damn phone up_.

Eventually, Seungmin wrapped his fingers around it, pulling it towards him and feeling his frown pull tighter when he recognised Jihyo’s head of security on the Caller ID.

They wouldn’t be calling so late unless something had happened.

Seungmin was quick to answer the call, bringing it to his hear and saying a panicked “Hello?” as he felt all eyes in the room turn to him.

“Seungmin,” the voice on the other end said, Seungmin noting straight away how urgent it sounded, “Sorry for calling so late.”

“That’s okay,” Seungmin was quick to reassure, biting on his thumbnail as he spoke, “What’s going on?”

There was a pause from the other end, a loud sigh mangling its way down the phone as Seungmin felt something start to stir in his chest. He tried to tell himself that nothing had happened, that he was just being paranoid, but all that was thrown out the window when the security guard finally spoke again, saying words that Seungmin never could have predicted.

“Someone broke into Jihyo’s house.”

Seungmin bolted up in his seat, “ _What?!_ ”

“I know how it sounds, but it’s okay,” the security guard was quick to say, Seungmin still listening as he threw the blankets back and stumbled to his feet, immediately trying to rush to his room, “Jihyo’s fine, her house is fine. As far as we know, there’s no damage.”

“Then what the hell was the break-in for?” Seungmin said, slamming open his bedroom door and scrambling about for some shoes.

“Probably a critic,” the security guard said, “Just someone who disagrees with her. They probably weren’t intending to do anything serious, just wanted to cause trouble.”

“But if they can break-in to her house, then who else can?” Seungmin was quick to say, trying to hold his phone between his ear and his shoulder as he pulled on mismatching socks, “She’s with you, right? You’re keeping her safe?”

“Yes, we’re all gathered at your private offices,” the security guard said, Seungmin listening as they exchanged words with someone else before they spoke to Seungmin again, “We want to bring you here too. If they have Jihyo’s address, they might have yours too and you were right when you said we don’t know what kind of people could want to hurt you.”

“Damn right, I’m coming,” Seungmin mumbled, more to himself than the guard, “I’ll be at the office in twenty minutes, tops.”

“Don’t bother,” the security guard said, Seungmin feeling anger rush through him as he opened his mouth to rant at the guard because like _hell_ was he not bothering to come, “We’re sending you a car.”

“Oh,” Seungmin managed a laugh, his chest flooding with relief before he was suddenly hit with a thought, “But what about my housemates? If someone has my address then won’t they be in danger?”

“Don’t worry, we’re sending two cars,” the guard was quick to say, “One to get you to the offices and the other to stay and watch your house. It’s very unlikely anything else will happen tonight, but we just want everyone to be safe, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course, sounds good,” Seungmin stuttered, back to fluttering around his room now he was sure everything was being handled, “When-when will the cars be here?”

“Oh, well…” the guard paused for a second, Seungmin also pausing with a shoe pulled half-on and his hairbrush now hanging out his mouth, “They’re already outside.”

“ _What?!_ ” Seungmin exclaimed for the second time that night, the hairbrush crashing down to the floor as he scrambled even faster, “Right, yes, okay, I’m ready!”

He heard the security guard laugh at the other end of the phone, “Sure, Seungmin. We’ll see you in a bit. Stay safe, okay?”

“Yep, will do!” Seungmin said, “Be there soon.”

With that, the security hung up with a final goodbye and Seungmin took a moment to stop and to breathe, telling himself that it was all good.

Jihyo was safe. He was safe. The house was safe. There was no need to panic.

He nodded as he felt his heart start to calm down, his rational-thinking brain kicking in as he cast a look down at himself. He was wearing his Homer Simpson hoodie, a pair of chequered pyjama bottoms and red converse with the laces untied.

Not his most stylish look, but it would have to do.

Seungmin remembered to grab his glasses as he shot out the door, pushing them on under his messy purple fringe and stuffing his phone in his pocket as he stumbled back into the living room.

“There’s been a security issue at work,” he said to the three pairs of concerned eyes that immediately shot to him, “I have to go to Jihyo-noona.”

“Is everything okay?” Minho said, eyes raking over Seungmin’s outfit in what looked like half-amusement, half-concern.

“Yeah, nothing we can’t take care of,” Seungmin said, giving them all a quick wave before running over to the front door. “Don’t stay up too late and please ignore the security car parked outside!”

“Please ignore the _what_?” was the last thing Seungmin heard before he slammed the door shut behind him, jogging over to one of the cars with a grin on his face.

However, the grin quickly fell away when he piled into the backseat and realised exactly what was happening.

This was the first time, _ever_ , that he’d been called into work out of hours. If that wasn’t a testament to how bad things were, Seungmin didn’t know what was.

He tried not to think about how Jihyo would feeling, about how her life now possibly endangered because of the people that disagreed with her. It gave Seungmin chills to think of his home and life being threatened because of something that he tried to keep so separate from everything personal to him.

He’d take any extra security it took to make sure he and the people around him stayed safe, he promised himself that.

Looking back, Seungmin didn’t know if he could have ever predicted what really came of it all.

They arrived at the offices relatively quickly and Seungmin hurried out the car with his now tied shoelaces, his hands trying to run through his hair in an attempt to flatten it.

He followed security through the door and up the stairs to where Jihyo’s office was. There were a few other security guards posted around and some more of Jihyo’s staff nearer to where her offer was, most of which were also in their pyjamas and offered smiles at what Seungmin was wearing.

Seungmin was pleased to realise he was one of the staff actually deemed important enough to go into the office and he burst through the door none-too-gently, startling everyone in the room.

“Jihyo-noona!” he said as she turned to see him, her face breaking out into relief as she came over.

“Minnie!” she smiled, pulling Seungmin into a hug and letting him relax into her, “I’m sorry for calling you out so late.”

“Don’t be silly, noona,” Seungmin said into her shoulder, pausing to rock her for a second before he pulled away, “Are you okay?”

Jihyo smiled gently, “I’m okay, Minnie.” She said.

She was also in her pyjamas; an oversized lilac t-shirt and white floral sweatpants. Her hair was down around her shoulders and there was a pair of fluffy pink slippers on her feet.

Yet, over everything, she wore her usual long, black coat, making her look sleek, professional and badass despite the sleep in her eyes.

Seungmin’s respect for her only grew.

“You’re all safe as well, right?” Jihyo was quick to say, one of her hands finding its way onto Seungmin’s arm, “No danger for you?”

“No, I’m completely fine,” Seungmin smiled as he answered, trying to keep the smile even as he worried over his next question, “Do… do you think it will stay that way?”

Jihyo didn’t even hesitate, “Of course, it will,” she said, squeezing his arm, “We’re going to make sure of it. I’m going to go over all the new security measures with you.”

“Okay,” Seungmin nodded, letting Jihyo step away from him and gesture at the chair across from her desk. Seungmin settled into it, drumming his fingertips against the arm rest and tapping his shoe against the floor.

He watched Jihyo sit across from him, watched as she straightened her posture and tucked her hair behind her ears and looked at Seungmin with nothing but determination in her eyes.

Seungmin smiled. Jihyo was back in business mode.

“Alright, first of all,” Jihyo said, lacing her fingers together and leaning forward onto the desk, “We’re going to start with more security at each of our houses. We’re going to upgrade your alarm system for you and establish some speed dials on yours and your housemates’ phones, so you can quickly call any member of our security if anything happens.”

“Right,” Seungmin nodded, almost wishing he had his notebook with him so he could make more of his trusty notes, “Anything else?”

“Increased personnel at all our public events,” Jihyo said, “We’ll have more security guards, including to and from any of our meetings.”

“Sounds fair,” Seungmin said, admittedly feeling a little relieved at what Jihyo was saying. She was introducing new, necessary security without implementing anything that Seungmin felt was invasive or annoying.

So far, so good.

“Now the last measure,” Jihyo paused to worry at her lip, Seungmin tilting his head at the unusual display of vulnerability, “You might not like as much.”

Seungmin furrowed his brows, feeling something start to twist painfully in his chest, “What is it?”

“We don’t want to just keep you safe whilst you’re at work, Minnie,” Jihyo said, speaking like she would to a little kid who might not understand a complicated concept, “We also need to keep you safe during your personal life and time outside of work.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Seungmin said, swallowing back the worry from his voice, “What does that mean for me?”

Jihyo pursed her lips, taking a deep breath and staring straight at Seungmin before she spoke. “We’re going to assign you a bodyguard.”

Seungmin blinked, “You’re going to what?”

“I know what you’re thinking,” Jihyo was quick to say, “You think you’re going to be followed around by some huge, silent guy in a suit who will just make your entire life awkward.”

Seungmin could only nod, that was admittedly exactly what he’d been imagining.

“But we’d never put you through that,” Jihyo said, Seungmin letting out a breath of what felt like a mix of confusion and relief, “Your bodyguard is going to be undercover, someone who won’t give away that you’re under protection.”

“Right,” Seungmin nodded slowly, his brain starting to whir like static as he processed it, “But do I… do I really need a bodyguard?”

Seungmin couldn’t help but feel like it was a valid question. Sure, their security had been threatened, but… _a bodyguard_? An undercover one at that? Seungmin couldn’t imagine anything more chaotic than someone stuck to his side pretending to be his friend when they were actually assigned to defend him.

It was a reasonable precaution, but Seungmin still felt like it was an invasion of privacy.

“It’s only temporary,” Jihyo said, “And it won’t be as bad as you think, I promise. The bodyguard will be someone who just looks like they could be friend of yours, I’m pretty sure they’re your age.”

That only worried Seungmin further, “Someone my age is supposed to be able to protect me?”

Seungmin didn’t want to be judgmental, but he was only young, he couldn’t imagine someone the same age as him properly-trained enough to be a bodyguard.

Jihyo smiled, “I promise, they’re good at what they do, Minnie. They’ve been an undercover bodyguard for some people I know and they’ve always done a good job.”

“Okay, sure,” Seungmin forced himself to say, “If you’re absolutely sure.”

“I am,” Jihyo said firmly, Seungmin unable to not trust her as she spoke, “Besides, their main job won’t be to fight their way out of threatening situations, it’ll be to get you out as safely as possible and alert higher security as soon as they can. I’m not hiring someone who will just be violent for the sake of it.”

“I know, noona, I’m sorry,” Seungmin said, managing a small smile as he met Jihyo’s eyes, “And I _do_ trust you, I promise. This is just… a lot.”

Jihyo reached across the desk, gesturing at Seungmin to put his hand in hers, “I know it is and I’m sorry for it, Minnie. I just really want you to be safe.”

“And I want you to be safe too,” Seungmin said back, gently squeezing Jihyo’s fingers, “I’ll do whatever it takes, even if it’ll take some getting used to.”

“I’ll always be grateful for that, Minnie,” Jihyo smiled warmly, letting the moment hang between them for a second before she pulled back, “We’ve already contacted the bodyguard. If all has gone to plan, he’ll already be on his way here to meet you.”

Seungmin raised his eyebrows, “Wait, really? Already?”

Jihyo grinned knowingly, “Yep, and he’s going to pick you up and take you to work tomorrow. I’ve given you tomorrow morning off, but I’ll need you in the office in the afternoon to do your usual research.”

“Right, okay,” Seungmin said, quickly cataloguing his new work schedule away in his mind before leaning forward in his chair, “But I’m meeting the guard _tonight_?”

Jihyo laughed, “Yes, tonight, Minnie. He won’t bite you, I promise.”

Seungmin felt himself blush, his face ducking and hair falling in front of his eyes as he mumbled, “I was just making sure.”

“Of course, you were,” Jihyo said pointedly, only making Seungmin blush harder when she giggled.

He was about to open his mouth to retort when there was a sudden knock at the door, both him and Jihyo whipping around as Seungmin felt his heart stutter in his chest. He didn’t know why, but he was inexplicably nervous. What would the bodyguard be like? Would Seungmin really like spending time with them? What if they were way too possessive and controlling of Seungmin?

Seungmin had never had a bodyguard before, he had no idea what to expect.

“Come in,” Jihyo called out loudly, and Seungmin forced himself to swallow as the door handle started to turn.

Seungmin didn’t know what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t what he saw.

The boy who walked through the door was short, even shorter than Seungmin, and Seungmin still didn’t want to judge, but he looked like he couldn’t hurt a fly.

He, like everyone else, had also obviously been dragged out his bed. He was wearing a black hoodie with blue polar bear pyjama bottoms and a pair of hastily-tied boots with neon-pink laces.

His hair was purple like Seungmin’s, but a few shades lighter and it looked a hell of a lot softer. It fell gently around his face, stopping just above dainty snowflake earrings that hung from his ears.

And then he smiled shyly and Seungmin’s mouth fell open.

There were freckles stretching gorgeously on his cheeks, bunny teeth poking charmingly out his mouth and his eyes were glittering with stars that shone under the harsh office lights.

Seungmin had to admit, the boy was _adorable_. But he, in all his tiny cuteness, was supposed to be a _bodyguard_?

Seungmin didn’t quite believe it.

Then the boy opened his mouth.

“Hey,” he said, Seungmin feeling his heart stutter as the boy fiddled with his fingers, looking up at Seungmin for a second with his shiny eyes, “I’m Felix.”

Seungmin could barely even respond, his mind immediately forgetting all he’d thought about ‘Felix’ not being a suitable bodyguard now that he’d spoken. Felix’s voice, his deep accented trench-man voice, was terrifying enough to beat anyone up on its own.

“Hi, Felix,” Jihyo smiled widely, casting a knowing look at Seungmin, “It’s lovely to meet you, I’ve heard great things.”

“Not as great as I’ve heard about you, Jihyo-ssi,” Felix said, ducking his gaze shyly, “It’s great to work with you, I promise I’ll do my best.”

“I’ve no doubt,” Jihyo said, “I trust you’ve been briefed on your assignment.”

“Yes, yes,” Felix nodded eagerly, taking a step towards them, “I’ll be working with…” Felix gestured at Seungmin, looking at him hesitantly, “Seungmin?”

“Yes, that’s me,” Seungmin quickly shook himself out of his funk, leaping out his chair to bow to Felix, “It’s nice to meet with you. I hope we can work well together.”

“Me too,” Felix smiled, bowing back, “I promise I’ll do my best to take care of you.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Seungmin nodded, trying to keep the judgement from his voice as he looked Felix up and down, “Are you sure you’re… _qualified_?”

Seungmin really did his best to sound neutral when he asked the question, but he guessed he’d failed when Jihyo let out a displeased, “Seungmin!”

Seungmin winced as he turned to look at her, seeing disappointment spread over her face. He was about to turn to Felix and apologise but, with quick reactions Seungmin hadn’t expected, Felix beat him to it.

“It’s okay,” Felix said, his tone light and face shining with understanding, “I get that a lot. I know I’m small and not exactly scary-looking. But I’m a blackbelt in taekwondo and I’ve been trained in how to get people out of compromising situations. I can show you my qualifications if you want.”

“No, no, that won’t be necessary!” Seungmin was quick to say, “And I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to judge you. This is just a new situation and I really want everyone to stay safe.”

“I understand,” Felix said, the smile in his eyes falling away to something more sincere, something empathetic, “And I promise you, I will do everything I can to ensure that happens.”

And when Felix looked at him like that, his eyes unfamiliar and yet so familiar at the same time, Seungmin couldn’t help but trust him.

He had no idea who Felix even was, he literally only met him five minutes ago. Yet Seungmin somehow felt comfortable. Even with his tiny shoulders and polar-bear pyjamas and light pink hair, Seungmin felt like he really would be protected by Felix.

“Okay, I trust you,” Seungmin said, swallowing heavily as he spoke, “Thank you for all you’re doing for us.”

“It’s my job,” Felix smiled confidently, “And I won’t let you down.” 

“I’m very glad to hear it,” Seungmin said, “And it really was great to meet you. Jihyo-noona said great things just before you came in.”

Felix blushed at that, Seungmin feeling himself smiling at the pretty pink dusted over his cheeks, “That’s really great to hear,” he said, wiping at his cheeks before turning to Jihyo, “I actually need to talk to Jihyo-noona for a bit, about all the schedules and everything.”

“Yes of course, take a seat,” Jihyo gestured across from her, straightening back up into business mode, “Minnie, I think that’s everything I needed to cover with you tonight. It’s late, so I’ll get a car to take you home.”

Seungmin pouted, still worried about what happened to Jihyo, “Are you sure? I’m happy to stick around and take care of some things if you need me.”

“No, it’s okay,” Felix turned around in his chair, “I’m used to working nights, so I can stay as long as needed. You go back and get some sleep, okay?”

“Oh, yeah sure,” Seungmin tried not to stutter, still utterly floored by the kind look on Felix’s face, “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Felix said, “I’ll pick you up around noon.”

“Yeah, about that,” Jihyo spoke up, drawing both their attention to her, “Felix, we’re going to provide you with a company car. As much as I would love to see it, I don’t think we have time for the hours it would take to talk Seungmin onto the back of your motorbike.”

Felix burst out laughing, Seungmin feeling his brain start to short-circuit.

Not only did Felix have the most beautiful laugh in the world, but he also _rode a motorbike?_

Seungmin had always hated the thought of riding one; he was not high-risk and he stayed firmly away from danger. But even he had to admit, the idea of Felix on a motorbike was freakin’ hot.

Really freakin’ hot.

“No problem,” Felix grinned, “I’ll pick you up tomorrow, Seungmin, in a car.”

“Sounds good,” Seungmin managed to say, “I’ll see you tomorrow, in a car.”

And when Felix’s laugh followed Seungmin out the door, Seungmin feeling his heart warming in his chest and electricity in his veins, he suddenly realised he _really_ couldn’t wait for work tomorrow.

. . .

The next day rolled around with the sound of an engine and a knock outside Seungmin’s front door.

Seungmin cursed. He quickly downed the rest of his coffee, gathered all his papers in his hands and smoothed a hand through his hair before rushing to leave.

He wasn’t usually late, but the call in the middle of the night had thrown off Seungmin’s sleep schedule and he’d slept through his alarm. So, he slid hurriedly down the hallway, running to the front door to open it to who he assumed was Felix.

“Wait!” Seungmin had to physically stop himself when Minho suddenly appeared in front of him, grinning like chesire cat, “You almost forgot these.”

Seungmin frowned as Minho reached up, opening Seungmin’s glasses and placing them gently on his nose, “There you go,” he said proudly.

Seungmin couldn’t help but smile, ignoring the knocking on the door as he spoke, “Thanks, hyung.”

“No problem,” Minho said, “But, you know, it might be useful to remember them yourself one day?”

“Hey!” Seungmin pouted, hugging his papers closer to his chest, “I remembered all my notes.”

“I think the world would explode if you forgot any of those,” Minho raised his eyebrows, “But you might like to consider that it would be good if you could actually see well enough to read them.”

Seungmin rolled his eyes, “I’m not that blind.”

“You would have run right into that front door if I hadn’t stopped you,” Minho said, gesturing his thumb behind him and grinning when there was another knock, “Now you have your glasses, you’ll actually be safe to open it.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever, hyung,” Seungmin shoved Minho out the way, “I have to go now. Goodbye.”

“Bye, Min!” Hyunjin called out from where neither of them had seen him staring out the window, “Have a good day with that cute little bodyguard!”

Minho whipped round, “Cute?!”

Seungmin almost face-palmed, choosing not to look as Minho dashed over to the window, eyes wide and mouth opening in a happy gasp when he pulled back the curtain, “Oh my god, he _is_ cute!”

“You guys better be subtle and not let him see you,” Seungmin muttered as he shifted his papers into one hand so he could open the door, “Bye!”

“Bye!” both Minho and Hyunjin called out, still pressing their faces against the glass as Seungmin finally got the door open, smiling at the boy waiting for him on the other side.

Felix looked different than he had the night before. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt and black jeans. He was wearing the same boots with the neon-pink laces and his purple hair was pushed back his ears.

There was a black cap on his head. Felix took it off the moment Seungmin opened the door, not wanting to be rude when he greeted him. Seungmin forced himself to ignore the way Hyunjin and Minho squealed at the sight of Felix’s floppy hair.

“Hello, Felix,” Seungmin said, shyly pushing his glasses up his nose, “Sorry for making you wait. My roommates are idiots.”

“No problem,” Felix laughed, placing his cap back on his head as his eyes fell down to all Seungmin’s notes, “Here let me help you.”

Before Seungmin could even protest, Felix was stepping forward and carefully pulling half the papers from Seungmin’s arms, hugging them to his chest.

“Thank you,” Seungmin smiled, “You really didn’t have to.”

“Don’t mention it,” Felix said, tilting his head and gesturing down the driveway, “Now are you ready to go? I’d hate to make you late.”

“Yes, of course,” Seungmin said, stepping in line with Felix and pulling the door closed behind him, “I’m begging you not to look back at the house though, not unless you want to see at least two of my housemates ogling you through the window.”

“Oh yeah?” Felix grinned, lifting a sly hand to pretend to adjust his cap as he threw a quick look over his shoulder, his eyes sliding over to the window in a flash before his arm came back down and all the boys at the window were none the wiser.

Seungmin couldn’t help but be impressed, his lips pulling up at the tiny glimpse of security-trained bodyguard Felix that he hadn’t seen yet.

“I’m going to have to thank you,” Felix spoke again, drawing Seungmin out his thoughts as he pulled a set of car keys out his pocket, “As much as I like my bike, it’s great that you’d refuse to get on it. I love when companies let me drive their cars.”

Seungmin followed where Felix was pointing the keys, grinning when he spotted a sleek black car that shone gorgeously in the midday sun.

“You’re welcome,” Seungmin said, “That really is a nice car. I wonder if the inside is just as nice as the outside.”

“Oh, trust me,” Felix said, winking as he smoothly turned around and held Seungmin’s door open for him, “It’s gorgeous.”

Seungmin couldn’t but giggle, blushing as he passed by Felix and ducked into the car, gasping at the polished seats and shiny interior, “Wow, it _is_ nice.”

“Told ya’,” Felix said, leaning down and passing Seungmin his notes before closing the door with a smile.

Seungmin watched him jog round the car, opening his own door and sliding in a second later. He threw his cap in the back and pushed his keys in the ignition, the car coming to light with a growl and a laugh from Seungmin.

Felix drove like an expert, the neighbourhood passing by them and Seungmin unable to keep his eyes from the concentrated look on Felix’s face, his smile still somehow pulling on his lips.

“Hey,” Felix’s voice successfully broke through Seungmin’s thoughts again, “If you look in the glovebox, I’ve drawn up my schedule. Maybe you could compare it to your own and we could use this time to figure out if there’s anything we need to change.”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Seungmin said, leaning forward to grab the schedule Felix was talking about, his chest blooming a little at the heart and flowers doodled all up the side, “You have very pretty handwriting.”

“Ah, thanks,” Felix said, ducking his gaze to hide a smile, “I guess most people don’t expect a bodyguard to write in pink pen.”

“Or have pink hair,” Seungmin said, looking up at Felix before he realised what he was saying, “Sorry, I keep judging you. I’ve just never had a bodyguard before and, no hard feelings, but you look like you’re more likely to be my friend than my guard.”

“Well, that’s the whole point,” Felix shrugged, Seungmin looking at him questioningly, “I’m an _undercover_ bodyguard, I’m supposed to look like your friend. That means people won’t know I’m actually protecting you.”

“Okay, that’s pretty smart,” Seungmin admitted, shaking his head at the knowing look in Felix’s eyes, “But won’t people be more likely to try something if they think I’m not being protected?”

“That’ll grant me the element of surprise,” Felix said, “If they don’t think you’re being protected then they’ll be completely shocked when I turn around and deck them in the face, which will then give me enough time to get you away.”

“Okay, point taken,” Seungmin said, pausing to get his thoughts in order before he spoke again, “I’m really sorry about all this. I know how much I’d hate it if someone kept questioning me on whether I know how to do my job. I just… I’m just worried about this whole situation.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself,” Felix said, turning to give Seungmin an empathetic look before looking back to the road, “Trust me, you’re pretty lenient compared to some of the people I’ve worked for. But I understand, your boss is in danger and you clearly care about her a lot and, on top of that, you might be in danger too. It’s understandable you want to make sure everything’s as taken care of as possible.”

“Thanks for being so understanding,” Seungmin said, “And for even agreeing to this, I can’t even imagine what it’s like to do your job.”

“Ah, it’s nice to make sure my fighting skills don’t get too rusty,” Felix said, giving Seungmin a grin, “And if I get to punch a couple of bigots in the process, then that’s even better.”

“Felix!” Seungmin couldn’t hold back his laugh, Felix’s giggles joining him as Seungmin turned and whacked him in the shoulder.

“Hey, leave the hitting to me!” Felix said in mock-offence, “I’m really going to have to teach you to hit harder one day.”

“I am an assistant; I don’t need to know how to hit!” Seungmin said, voice shocked until Felix burst out laughing again and Seungmin couldn’t stop himself from joining him.

“Are you trying to tell me you _wouldn’t_ want to hit a couple of bigots?” Felix said through his laughs, “Besides, how cool would that be? Everyone expects the security guard to take the villains down, but then you burst out of nowhere and sock the bad guy right in the face. It’d be so badass.”

“Sounds like you just want me to do your job,” Seungmin said, pretending to tilt his head in judgement before breaking out into a grin, “It does sound tempting, though.”

“ _There’s_ that evil little politician inside you,” Felix said, ignoring Seungmin’s glare, “Now lets go put them to work, we’re here.”

Seungmin’s mouth fell open, his head whipping back to the front door and his office building that was now towering over them. His journey to work hadn’t gone that quickly in weeks.

Either Felix drove fast, or he was exceptionally good company.

Seungmin had a sneaking suspicion about which one it was.

Him and Felix exited the car together, Felix pouting when Seungmin refused to let him carry any of his notes. Instead, Felix held open every door he could for Seungmin, smiling and bowing at all the staff they passed and making sure Seungmin didn’t bump into any of them as he did his usual reading-and-walking-at-the-same-time.

Seungmin supposed the staff were happy to not have to dodge around him anymore, maybe he should make Felix a permanent fixture to his left side.

“Here we are!” Seungmin looked up at the sound of Felix’s voice, seeing his office door in front of him, “I could wait outside whilst you work if you want?”

“What?” Seungmin took a couple of seconds to process the words, political terms filtering out his mind as he realised what Felix had said, “No, I wouldn’t hear of it. You don’t have to sit out in the hallway alone, you have something to do, right?”

“Yep, I’ve got my laptop to do research on a couple more clients so that I keep quiet and don’t bother you,” Felix said, “My friends also have some lyrics and stuff they want me to look over for them, so I promise I won’t be in your way.”

“Sounds like you’re a busy man,” Seungmin smiled, pulling out his office keys and unlocking the door, “I wouldn’t leave you out in the hallway to do work, come share my desk.”

“No, I couldn’t,” Felix stayed outside the room as Seungmin stepped in, “This is your job, I wouldn’t want to stop you from doing it.”

“You wouldn’t be stopping me. The desk is huge, see?” Seungmin gestured a thumb at the desk behind him, “And we’re both doing our jobs today, you deserve a desk just as much as I do.”

“Alright, I guess,” Felix ducked his gaze, letting it roam the floor for a moment before he looked Seungmin in the eye, “If you’re sure.”

“Of course, I’m sure,” Seungmin smiled, “Come on in, we’ve both got research to do.”

“Yeah, research,” Felix said, lacking the usual excitement in his voice, “My favourite part of the job.”

“I can tell you’re being sarcastic,” Seungmin said as he sat down, moving some of his stuff so Felix could have his own empty spot on the desk, “But I actually do love research.”

Felix laughed, “Jihyo must absolutely love you then.”

“Oh yes,” Seungmin grinned, “She adores me.”

Felix laughed again at that, his eyes crinkling into crescents and freckles stretching on his cheeks and Seungmin felt he’d never be able to look away. But then his computer made a noise and he turned to check it, quickly immersing himself in his work and leaving the real world to enter his political one.

As it turned out, working with Felix around was actually very easy.

Felix was quiet and hard-working, focusing on his own tasks and staying out of Seungmin’s way as much as he could.

He got up to answer to the door when someone knocked. He went and picked up Seungmin’s work from the printer. He even offered to traipse around the office and deliver messages for Seungmin, so Seungmin wouldn’t have to move from his seat.

Seungmin kept saying that Felix didn’t need to do all that, but Felix would just smile and say that he was the one infringing on Seungmin’s work life, so he should do all he could to help. Seungmin didn’t exactly agree with that since Felix was also just doing his own job, but the smile on Felix’s face was too difficult to argue with, so Seungmin let him be, making sure not to disturb Felix’s own research.

The hours between them passed quickly, the window displaying the gradually darkening sky and Seungmin’s bones beginning to ache from being hunched over a desk for so long.

He wanted to stay and work late, but he knew he’d need a caffeine boost first.

“Hey, Felix,” he said quietly, looking over at Felix who was staring blankly into his laptop, “I’m planning on staying late tonight if that’s alright with you.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Felix said, “I figured it’d be a late shift anyway. Can I get you anything?”

“Actually, I was thinking about stretching my legs and heading to the 24-hr café across the road,” Seungmin closed his laptop and stretched his arms out either side of him, “Can I get you anything whilst I’m there?”

“Seungmin,” Felix leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, “You know I’m not allowed to let you go anywhere alone, right?”

Seungmin deflated, “Oh yeah, I forgot about that.”

“It’s okay,” Felix giggled, “Why don’t we go together? We can get a table there for a bit, get some coffees and sandwiches and take a proper break.”

“That actually sounds like a great idea,” Seungmin said, a smile pulling at his lips, “Just for a bit, right? I really do have a lot to finish.”

“Of course, whatever’s easiest for you,” Felix said, “We just both need coffee if we’re going to survive this evening.”

“Agreed,” Seungmin said, standing up from his chair, “Let’s go.”

Felix was quick to follow, the two of them grabbing their jackets and locking the office door behind them as they strolled out to the street.

Seungmin shivered as soon as the cold air hit them, but Felix stayed close, his body warm from where it was next to Seungmin’s and his eyes peeled as he looked back and forth.

It was weird to watch, the way Felix was now completely alert. His back was straight and his head was high and his eyes traced over everything they could. If it could be visible, Seungmin knew he’d see the way Felix’s ears were probably cocked and his senses on high-alert.

It was only just starting to dawn on Seungmin that Felix really was a bodyguard.

Thankfully, they made it to the café without a problem and Seungmin smiled as the bell above the door chimed for them. The staff all looked up and waved, all of them recognising Seungmin from the many times he had visited their café during his late working nights.

“Hey, Minnie!” a chirpy barista named Chaeryeong said, “Caramel latte with an extra expresso shot?”

“And a cheese toastie please, Chae,” Seungmin smiled, pulling Felix to stand next to him, “This is Felix, my bod-”

“Seungmin’s friend,” Felix immediately cut in, speaking over what Seungmin had been about to reveal with a charming smile, “I’ve been helping him with some of his work.”

“How nice of you,” Chaeryeong cooed, “What can I get for you, kind friend?”

“A mocha with an extra shot please,” Felix said, “And one of your pastries.”

“Coming right up,” Chaeryeong said, telling them the price.

Seungmin reached for his wallet, his face turned towards his pocket as he suddenly heard a beep, looking back up just in time to see Felix’s card pressed against the reader.

“What? No!” Seungmin said, surprise running through his veins as he tried to pull back Felix’s arm, “I was going to pay!”

“Too bad,” Felix grinned, “You weren’t fast enough.”

“Damnit,” Seungmin pouted, letting Felix laugh and pull him over to a corner table, “I’m paying next time.”

“Only if you’re fast enough,” Felix said, laughing at Seungmin’s eye-roll, “And there’s going to be a next time?”

“Of course, there will,” Seungmin said without hesitation, “If you’re going to be my bodyguard, you’re going to have to get used to late-night coffee runs.”

“Hey, don’t say ‘bodyguard’ so loud around here,” Felix said, tilting his head at where Chaeryeong was bringing a tray towards them, “I’m undercover, remember?”

“Right,” Seungmin nodded, forcing Felix’s words to memory as Chaeryeong appeared in front of them, placing down their drinks and food, “Thanks, Chae.”

“No problem,” Chaeryeong said, winking at Seungmin as she lowered her voice and leaned over to him, “Have fun with the cutie.”

Seungmin felt himself going bright red, Chaeryeong cackling as she walked away. Felix just looked on, brows furrowed in confusion.

“What was that about?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Seungmin waved him off, trying to shake the blush off his face as he wrapped his other hand around his mug, leaning against the table, “So, tell me about yourself Felix.”

“What?” Felix looked even more confused, tilting his head like a little puppy as Seungmin actively had to resist cooing, hearing a squeal from Chaeryeong behind him.

“Well, all I really know about you is that you’re super helpful, you ride a scary motorbike and you can do taekwondo,” Seungmin shrugged, fingers fiddling with his mug, “And we’re probably going to be spending a lot of time around each other, so tell me about yourself.”

“Oh, okay then,” Felix said, biting his lips for a few moments before he spoke again, a thoughtful look in his eyes, “Well, I was born and raised in Australia. That’s where I learnt taekwondo and dance. My family moved here when I was a teenager and moved back after a few years, but I liked Korea so I decided to find my own apartment and stay.”

“Oh wow,” Seungmin couldn’t help but be impressed, “You live here all alone?”

“I wouldn’t say I’m alone,” Felix said, looking at Seungmin for a second before dropping his gaze with a shrug, “It was hard at first, especially since I wasn’t great with Korean. But I have friends now and a steady job and I speak to my family whenever possible.”

“That’s so brave,” Seungmin said, Felix smiling shyly and letting his hair fall into his eyes at the praise, Seungmin deciding to change the subject, “So, you said you know how to dance too?”

Felix’s whole face lit up, “Yeah! I used to be a dance teacher here too, I really love to dance.”

“That’s so cool,” Seungmin couldn’t hold back a smile at the excited way Felix talked, “Two of my roommates are dance majors.”

“Really?” Felix’s eyes widened in wonder, “Wow, they must be really talented.”

“They are,” Seungmin nodded, placing his elbows on the table so he could lean his face onto them, “I’m sure you are too. Maybe you could dance with them one day?”

“Yeah, maybe,” Felix said, suddenly a little shyer as he leaned back, “How… how did you meet your roommates?”

“We all went to school together,” Seungmin said, deciding not to comment on Felix’s shyness as he carried on, “We decided to move in together so we could figure out our futures. Minho-hyung and Hyunjin are the dancers and our maknae, Jeongin, is studying to work with children.”

“That’s so…” Felix paused, worrying his lips between his teeth, “That seems so normal. Please don’t take this the wrong way, but when I found out I was bodyguarding for a politician’s assistant, I imagined they’d be a snooty private-school kid with absolutely no care for anything but their family’s wealth.”

Seungmin smiled gently, “I understand why you’d think that way. It’s what Jihyo-noona and I are trying to change. You… you don’t still feel that way about me, do you?”

“No, no! Of course not!” Felix was quick to say, looking offended at even the idea, “You’ve been nothing but accepting of me, a lot of my clients see bodyguards as mindless brutes or just simply beneath them, so I don’t get a lot of positive interactions with them. You’ve been so welcoming.”

“Wow,” Seungmin said, genuinely shocked at what Felix was describing, “They really treat you like that?”

“Yeah, you’d think they’d actually appreciate the person protecting them,” Felix shrugged, “But it’s nothing compared to what the so-called enemies say to me. I’m sure you’re used to similar stuff, being in politics and all.”

“Yeah, politics is a jungle,” Seungmin said, “But that’s why we’ve got you. I’ve only spent a day with you and yet I couldn’t imagine a better bodyguard.”

Felix’s cheeks once more dusted a bright pink, his gaze ducking shyly, “Thanks Seungmin, I really do appreciate that,” he said, “And if it means anything, after I met you and Jihyo-ssi yesterday, I went back and researched you. I was seriously impressed by some of the stuff you’ve done, you really are good people.”

“Ah, we’re just doing stuff that should have been done a long time ago,” Seungmin shook his head.

“But in this world, that takes a lot of bravery,” Felix said, leaning across the table to stare straight into Seungmin’s face, “My job may seem scary, but what you’re doing is a whole different minefield. It’s truly incredible.”

“Thank you,” Seungmin couldn’t stop himself from smiling, “It’s nice to know we have your support.”

Felix grinned, “If you carry on the way that you are, then it won’t matter whether I’m your bodyguard or not, you’ll always have my support.”

Seungmin couldn’t explain it, but he felt warmth bloom in his chest. He’d only known Felix for a day, yet his support already meant so much.

And when Felix launched into a whole new discussion about his animal crossing characters, his eyes sparkling and smile wide, Seungmin realised he couldn’t wait to continue working with him.

. . .

The few weeks that followed were some of Seungmin’s most productive.

Despite the threats that were continually thrown at him and Jihyo, Seungmin found it was so much easier to work now that he had an encouraging and beautiful boy inspiring him and supporting him with whatever he did.

Felix never got any less helpful. He still drove Seungmin to work everyday and fetched Seungmin’s coffee just how he liked it and during public events he never left Seungmin’s side, still managing to maintain his undercover friendly disguise whilst still carefully monitoring everyone that got within a few feet of Seungmin.

They also got to know each other a lot better. Seungmin found out that Felix had an embarrassing love of puns and a favourite dog café he regularly visited and stupid little dances that he did whenever he was excited.

It was annoying, obnoxious and infuriatingly endearing.

Seungmin couldn’t get enough.

Felix was slowly worming his way into being a regular fixture into Seungmin’s life and Seungmin couldn’t be happier. They were both even dropping hints that they’d still be friends after Felix was no longer required to be Seungmin’s bodyguard.

Seungmin had told Felix all about his roommates, had explained Jeongin’s cuteness and Minho’s protectiveness and Hyunjin’s craziness. Felix had expressed multiple times that, when the whole bodyguard thing was over and Felix didn’t have to be so careful about his interactions with Seungmin, he’d love to visit Seungmin’s house. That way they could just be friends, not just guard and guardee.

Although, Seungmin admittedly did still hate the thought of no longer seeing Felix at work. He didn’t know how the hell he was going to work without a cute little kitten at his side at all times.

But that didn’t mean Seungmin didn’t want the threats to stop. Neither Jihyo or him had been in serious danger yet, but there was something brewing in their critics’ circles, something that Felix was keeping a keen eye on.

But Seungmin made sure he didn’t think of it too much.

He was in a security car, being driven back from a meeting with Jihyo and trying to plan his route to his office. He had an hour to kill; Felix wasn’t scheduled to meet him until then and the driver of the car refused to entertain Seungmin for all that time.

So, Seungmin was going through his notes, trying to inspire himself to have an idea. That was until his phone buzzed, the screen lighting up with a text from Jihyo.

Seungmin furrowed his brows, Jihyo had texted him an address. Felix’s address.

_See if Felix can meet you early. I’m sure he’d make time for you ;)_

Seungmin could only roll his eyes, knowing full-well that Jihyo had noticed the way he looked at Felix, especially if her teasing was anything to go by.

Something bothered Seungmin about visiting Felix outside of his working hours, but he knew it couldn’t be helped. Seungmin wasn’t allowed anywhere alone without security and he had nowhere else to go, so he tentatively told the driver the address and held his breath all the way to Felix’s house.

Felix lived in a small apartment complex at the edge of the city, his infamous bike parked outside that even Seungmin couldn’t help but admire as he walked towards the door.

A series of shouts erupted from the apartment when Seungmin knocked, his eyes widening and mind exploding with questions at all the happy voices yelling from inside.

Before Seungmin could even think about running away, the door swung open and Seungmin practically melted at the sight that greeted him.

Felix was stood in the doorway, wearing an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants. There was a large smile on his face, shining brightly even through the messy hair that was covering his eyes. He had a flour smudge on his cheek and more on his hands, looking so messy and adorable as he grinned at Seungmin.

“Min!” Felix said, using a flour-covered hand to push the hair from his face, “This is unexpected. Oh my god! I’m not late, am I?”

“No, Felix, you’re good,” Seungmin said, smiling warmly, “I finished the meeting an hour early and I couldn’t be anywhere without security so Jihyo sent me here. I hope that’s okay, I can find somewhere else if you-”

“No, Min, don’t worry about it!” Felix was quick to say, pulling the door open wider, “Come on in!”

“Thanks,” Seungmin said, letting Felix open the door for him and close it as Seungmin toed his shoes off.

“Sorry, it’s so messy,” Felix said, flour waving off his hands as he gestured, “I was just in the middle of some baking and, well, there’s also three idiots in my house.”

Seungmin frowned, “Three idiots?”

“Yep,” Felix popped the ‘p’, leading Seungmin into what looked like the kitchen, “These idiots.”

Seungmin followed where Felix was pointing, unable to hold back a laugh when he saw three boys sat around Felix’s messy, chocolate-covered counter, all of them loudly arguing about how many of the ingredients they’d be able to eat before Felix came back.

“Oi!” Felix yelled, all of them freezing at the extra thick aussie-accent echoing around the kitchen, “Firstly, stay away from my ingredients. Secondly, this is Seungmin. Seungmin, this is Chan-hyung, Changbin-hyung and Jisung. I used to bodyguard for them and now I can’t get them to leave my house.”

Seungmin smiled as they all waved at him, stepping tentatively towards the free chair they gestured at him to sit in. Felix rounded the other side of the counter, washing his hands before finding a mixing bowl to stick them in.

“Hey Seungmin,” smiled the one Felix had called Chan, dimples appearing on his cheeks and a kind light shining from his eyes, “Any friend of Felix is a friend of ours. It’s lovely to meet you.”

“And you,” Seungmin bowed slightly, “I’ve never met any of Felix’s former-clients before.”

“Yeah, we’re rappers,” the one called Jisung spoke, cheeks puffed out and a cheeky grin on his face, “Felix used to go undercover and look out for us.”

“No one believes us when they tell them though,” the last one, Changbin, smiled, jerking his thumb at Felix, “No one really expects the brownie-baking little sunshine to be a bodyguard.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Seungmin said, “I was a little apprehensive at first, but he seems to know what he’s doing.”

“Oh, he definitely does,” Chan nodded, “Have you seen him fight yet?”

“No, we haven’t been faced with any proper danger yet, thank gods,” Seungmin said, unable to keep the curiosity from his voice when he spoke again, “Is he a good fighter?”

“Oh my god, you’re in for a treat when you see it,” Jisung said, eyes wide and mouth pulled into a grin, his hands gesturing wildly, “Not that I want you to be in danger or anything, but you should definitely look forward to seeing him in proper-bodyguard-mode.”

“Really?” Seungmin couldn’t stop himself from asking, desperate to picture the side of Felix he hadn’t seen before, “Is he scary?”

“Terrifying,” Changbin said without missing a beat, “His voice gets really deep and his eyes go all sharp and trust me when I say that he can really kick someone when he wants to.”

Seungmin couldn’t stop his eyes from glazing over, his mind immediately going to the image of Changbin was describing, the image of Felix really protecting someone.

It was impossible for Seungmin to describe, but he felt a lot more grateful for Felix in that moment. Felix was an infinitely kind person with an extremely dedicated and strong side to him. The fact that he’d risked his safety for all four of the other people sat in the room, Seungmin couldn’t help but think about it.

Seungmin turned to stare at Felix, wondering how such a kind and brave person had come into his life. 

That was when Felix decided to look up from his mixing, a chocolate smudge now resting on the edge of his nose that had Seungmin’s skin tingling with gold, “Are you guys talking about me?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, darling,” Jisung winked, leaning across the table to swipe his thumb over the chocolate on Felix’s face, “Go back to baking your brownies, we’re hungry.”

“You’re perfectly capable of getting food yourself,” Felix grumbled, pulling on some bright pink oven-gloves and turning to the oven, “Seungmin, you want some brownies too?”

“Hey, how come he gets brownies offered to him without all the complaints?” Jisung cut in before Seungmin could even answer, his mouth set into a firm pout that Seungmin admittedly found a little cute.

“Because Seungmin is supposed to be here,” Felix said in a cutesy voice, “You three just barged in because you’re avoiding working on your new album.”

“I’d be mad if it wasn’t true,” Chan said, “But maybe if you gave us the brownies, it would make us motivated enough to actually do some work.”

“A hurricane could swarm through this room right now, and you still wouldn’t move,” Felix said, drying his hands on a towel and then leaning on his elbows on the counter in front of them all, “But you all have to leave in an hour anyway, I have to accompany Seungminnie to his office.”

“Sorry,” Seungmin said sheepishly, thinking he was intruding on Felix’s time with his friends until all of them started yelling about how he had no reason to apologise.

“Don’t be sorry,” Felix said gently, reaching out to squeeze Seungmin’s wrist, “Hey, do you think Jihyo-noona would want some brownies?”

“I think she’d probably kill for one,” Seungmin said, “That woman has a chocolate addiction like no other.”

“Honestly, what a queen,” Jisung said, blowing some hair out his eyes, “I still can’t believe that Felix got a job with her.”

“Hey! I got a job with Seungminnie,” Felix pouted, flicking something off the counter at Jisung, “Speaking of which, I probably need to get cleaned up. Seungminnie, do you mind waiting with these three whilst I get changed into something less messy?”

Seungmin almost wanted to tell Felix not to get changed, not to leave him. Not because he didn’t want to be left with Felix’s friends, they seemed like lovely people, but because Seungmin didn’t want Felix to change out of his current clothes.

Felix, in his oversized t-shirt that showed off his collarbones, looked absolutely _adorable_. He had flour in his hair and sugar up his arms and he looked so domestic and perfect and beautiful and Seungmin didn’t ever want to look away.

At work, Seungmin had only ever seen Felix in dark clothes, usually leather jackets and ripped jeans and t-shirts with necklaces hanging over them. Seungmin had to admit, Felix looked _hot_ like that, but his cuteness hit differently when he was baking in his apartment with his friends, freckles on full display and pink hair flopping over his eyes.

The only time Seungmin had seen Felix in a similar state was the night they’d first met when they’d both been in their pyjamas. But that night had been worrying and fast-paced and Seungmin had been too focused on everything else to properly look at Felix.

But now Seungmin wished he had, because Felix was stunning. And Seungmin wished he could spend more time with the cosy, relaxed Felix he was just starting to get to know.

Eventually, Seungmin realised he must have spent way too long staring at Felix rather than answering the question he’d been asked. Changbin cleared his throat rather loudly next to him, and Seungmin blinked away his thoughts, a dark blush warming his cheeks.

“Y-yes that’s fine,” Seungmin stuttered, “Go get changed, I’ll be ready to leave whenever you are.”

Felix smiled and nodded, gathering up all his cooking equipment and dumping it into the sink before tottering out the room, his hair bouncing because of the spring in his step.

Seungmin released a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding, blinking away all his thoughts with a shake of his head. He stuck his elbow on the counter, collapsing his posture as he stuck his face in it and huffed.

He’d forgotten he was alone until Chan spoke up.

“So,” Chan said, a knowing sparkle in his eyes when Seungmin turned to him, “You’ve got eyes for our little Lixie, huh?”

Seungmin felt himself blush even harder, ducking his gaze, “Uhh… yeah. H-he’s been really great to work with.”

“But it’s more than that, isn’t it?” Chan said, smiling reassuringly as he reached out a finger and placed it under Seungmin’s chin, lifting his gaze back up to him, “It’s okay, you don’t have to be shy. You’re cute and you’re smart and your eyes practically sparkle when you look at him, he’d be lucky to have you.”

Seungmin felt himself giggle, Chan softening as he looked at him, “Thanks, Chan-ssi.”

“Don’t thank me,” Chan said, “Just don’t wait too long. He’s hard to catch when he gets away from you.”

Seungmin thought back to all he knew about Felix’s bodyguard-side, to his fast steps and swooping eyes and smooth moves, “I get that impression from him, yes.”

“But once you do have him,” Chan said, a grin pulling at his lips, “He’ll never stop baking you brownies.”

“And that is everything to be thankful for,” Jisung said, still eyeing the chocolately bowl placed in the sink, “If you ever get tired of him baking them for you, be sure to pass them along.”

“How kind of you, Sungie,” Changbin rolled his eyes before turning to Seungmin, “I hope you’re aware that if you do end up dating Felix, all of us come in a package with him.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Seungmin grinned, “It’s the same with my friends. They all spied on Felix out the window when he first showed up at my house.”

“Oh my god, these are some people I need to meet,” Jisung laughed, “If your friends are anything like us, I wish Felix luck.”

“Looks like we’re both in for some fun,” Seungmin shook his head, “At least, we’ll have brownies to keep us going.”

“It _is_ true that brownies fix everything,” everyone jumped and whipped round when Felix strolled back into the room, deep voice echoing through the kitchen.

He ambled his way over to the oven, peeking at the brownies before straightening back up. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt with dark green cargo pants. His pink hair was styled above his face, freckles covered by a thin layer of foundation and all the flour washed from his skin.

“They smell amazing, Lix,” Seungmin said, nodding towards the oven as Felix turned to him with a warm smile, “We’ll be the most popular in the office walking in with nice-smelling food like that.”

“Well, good job there’s enough to go around,” Felix said, “And it’ll help us get through another long evening.”

“Yep, gotta love all the new legislation,” Seungmin rolled his eyes, “Tons of new research.”

“Yes, research,” Chan grinned knowingly, staring straight into Seungmin, “Seungmin’s gonna have to do a lot of that.”

Seungmin spluttered, whacking Chan in the arm when he burst out into cackles. Felix looked between them in confusion, crinkling his eyebrows at Jisung and Changbin’s gestures trying to wave him off.

Thankfully, the oven beeping behind them all was enough to distract Felix from asking any questions. The pink oven gloves found their way back onto his hands and soon Seungmin was holding a warm box of brownies as Felix, Chan, Changbin and Jisung all strolled out the front door together.

Jisung threw a wink in the direction of Felix’s bike, trying to gesture at Felix to get on it, “You’re not taking that beautiful thing to work today?”

“I think you should know that Seungmin isn’t a thing and he is coming to work,” Felix said, smirking when Seungmin practically squeaked, “Besides, the brownies would get damaged if I took them on the bike.”

“I’d get damaged too!” Seungmin couldn’t help but squawk, making everyone laugh, “But I guess I can understand why you’d want to protect the brownies more.”

“Hey, I’m just kidding, Minnie!” Felix pouted, leaning over and planting a heart-stopping kiss on one of Seungmin’s cheeks, “And Jihyo would probably kill me if I didn’t bring you to work in one piece.”

Seungmin wanted to respond, wanted to laugh at Felix’s joke, but he couldn’t get any words out his mouth past the feeling squeezing in his chest. Felix had kissed him on the cheek. Felix had kissed _Seungmin_ on the cheek.

It had only been playful, but Seungmin could feel it sending gold through his chest.

The others seemed to notice, because when Seungmin turned to them Felix had a high blush on his cheeks and the three rappers were grinning like chesire cats.

Seungmin could only bid them a goodbye, letting Felix help him into the car and shyly start driving as they made their way to the offices. They made smalltalk as usual, the atmosphere between them light and… something more. There was something new in the air.

Something inviting.

Seungmin couldn’t stop smiling as they made their way through the office, stopping to hand out brownies as Felix greeted everyone with a blinding smile.

He left the box of brownies open on their shared desk, luring all the staff towards their office. Felix made sure to keep Seungmin focused on his research, chatting to everyone who came by and keep them from distracting Seungmin.

It wasn’t that much help when Seungmin was repeatedly distracted by the twinkle in Felix’s eyes, but Seungmin supposed that was the best kind of distraction he could ask for, so he tolerated it.

More like he loved it.

Evening rolled around before Seungmin realised, his back aching as he hunched over his desk and Felix tried not to doze off across from him. Everyone had come by their office except Jihyo and Seungmin was still waiting for her to drop by.

It wasn’t until Felix had managed to wake himself up enough to get them both coffee that Seungmin was able to pull himself away from his laptop. Felix had rounded the desk to stand next to him, passing him the steaming cup with a tired smile.

“Thanks, Lix,” Seungmin said, unable to stop himself from reaching out to squeeze Felix’s hand, “I’m sorry today has been so long. It was so nice of you to bring in those brownies to make it a little easier.”

“You don’t need to apologise or thank me,” Felix said, staring softly down at Seungmin from where he was still stood up, his free hand tangling itself in Seungmin’s hair, “You work so hard. It’s the least I could do.”

“You work hard too,” Seungmin said, pausing as he gently swung Felix’s and his hands between them, “I don’t think I can imagine not having to work with you now.”

Felix smiled around a giggle, “Our worlds did collide quite nicely, didn’t they?”

Seungmin couldn’t stop the slither of silver swirling like silk under his skin, “Yeah, they did,” he smiled.

“And, hey, as much as I’m not happy about it, the threats against Jihyo-noona haven’t stopped,” Felix said, his hand in Seungmin’s hair starting to draw little patterns over his forehead, “So, you’re stuck with me for at least a little longer.”

“That’s the best news I’ve heard all day,” Seungmin grinned, staring up at Felix through sparkly eyes as his world narrowed down to just him.

Suddenly, Seungmin was no longer in his office. He was no longer working. He was no longer in danger or under threat or any of that stupid stuff he’d been hearing too much of.

Suddenly, Felix wasn’t Seungmin’s bodyguard. Felix was just a beautiful boy standing under blinding lights, staring at Seungmin like he was his whole entire world.

Seungmin couldn’t help it, he tugged on Felix’s hand, forgetting about where they were and what they were supposed to be doing as Felix fell into his lap.

Felix made no move to get up, instead settling himself on Seungmin’s legs and staring dead into his eyes, his hands finding their way onto Seungmin’s shoulders.

They stayed like that for a few moments, Seungmin hardly daring to breathe as his eyes roamed Felix’s face. He could see Felix so much better like this, could count his every freckle, could trace the curve of his lips, could watch every single tiny twinkle in his eyes.

The atmosphere floated like space around them; the office lights glittering like stars and the lamp hanging like the moon. It made Felix look prettier, made Seungmin feel so much happier.

It was that moment that Seungmin realised that Felix was so much more than a bodyguard to him, so much more than a friend. He was everything Seungmin wanted to be with.

So, Seungmin didn’t hesitate, he dropped his eyes down to Felix’s lips, staring at them for a few seconds in hope that Felix would get the hint.

Felix seemed to understand, a small breath escaping his mouth before he leaned forward, sending a rocket ship exploding directly into Seungmin’s heart as Felix’s lips brushed ever-so-slightly over his.

That was when Jihyo decided to burst through the door.

“Oh my god, I really need a brownie!” she exclaimed, a white blouse tucked into black slacks and her hair billowing behind her, her heels clacking firmly against the floor.

Seungmin’s heart jumped into his chest.

Felix sprang off his lap.

Jihyo eye’s fell onto them, widening for a second before they twisted into a knowing smirk. Seungmin felt his mouth fall open, all explanations and excuses dying on his tongue as Felix remained frozen next to him.

“Well, perhaps I should come back for my brownie later?” Jihyo said, eyebrows raised and arms folded as she observed them both with barely-concealed laughter in her eyes.

“No, no, it’s okay!” Felix scrambled to say, rushing to push the box of brownies on the desk further towards Jihyo, “Please help yourself.”

“Don’t mind if do,” Jihyo drawled, stepping forward to drop into the chair across from Felix and Seungmin and taking a brownie as she continued to eye them knowingly, “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Felix said quietly, gaze dropping as him and Seungmin exchanged a glance before both staring down at the floor.

The silence stretched between them awkwardly, Seungmin and Felix both fidgeting under Jihyo’s gaze as she continued to eat her brownie and grin at them. Seungmin almost wanted to be scared of her, wanted to worry about what she’d say about him being caught with a boy and what effect that would have on his career.

But Jihyo didn’t seem too fazed. Instead, she seemed more humoured by it as she stared them down, waiting for one of them to say something.

Seungmin tried to stay silent, he really did, but the suspense started to tickle against his spine and his fear was clawing at his insides and Felix was practically shrinking next to him and he couldn’t take it anymore.

“You don’t have a problem with this?!” he suddenly burst out, Felix flinching harshly from next to him and Jihyo practically jolting in her seat.

“Sorry,” Seungmin said, a lot quieter this time, swallowing against the lump in his throat, “I didn’t mean to scare anyone. But, noona, you don’t mind that I might… I might be with a boy? That this could hurt your career? Or our reputation?”

Jihyo’s eyes turned from humoured to serious, her back straightening as she sat up in her chair and placed her brownie on the desk in front of her. She took a few moments to swallow her bite, brushing the crumbs from around her face and switching her gaze between Seungmin and Felix.

“Minnie,” she said, pausing to get her words together before carrying on, “If I worried that you being interested in a boy might hurt my career, then I shouldn’t have this career in the first place.”

Seungmin’s jaw dropped, a feeling of such intense surprise and relief flooding through him that he could barely take it, “You really mean it, noona? Even if this makes it harder for all those bigots to take us seriously?”

“Making the bigots angry is exactly what we set out to do,” Jihyo smiled, “If your romantic interests are what makes them angry, then they shouldn’t be in politics. If they try to use this against us, then we’ll be sure to point that out to them.”

A grin came over Seungmin’s lips before he could stop it, his skin tingling with warmth when Felix’s hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed, “Thank you so much.”

“You don’t ever need to thank me for something like that,” Jihyo said, reaching across the desk to squeeze Seungmin’s hand, “Besides,” her gaze flickered up to Felix, twinkling cheekily, “He’s pretty cute.”

Seungmin exploded into giggles, Jihyo joining him when Felix went bright red, his lips pulled up in relief and hair covering his face in embarrassment.

“Thank you, noona,” he said shyly, Jihyo giving him a tender smile.

“Don’t thank me, Felix,” she said, “Just make sure you keep protecting our Seungmin. It better not turn out that you’re the one to hurt him.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Felix said, making a show of shaking his head, “I’d probably have to call security on myself.”

“That’s what we like to hear,” Jihyo said, winking at Felix before reaching forward to grab her brownie and pulling herself out her chair, “But if you do end up doing everything right and we see you around the office a lot more, please keep bringing these brownies. They’re delicious.”

Felix grinned, “Will do.”

“Perfect,” Jihyo smiled, “Now that’s all I came here for. Are you two good here for the rest of the night?”

“Yep,” Seungmin nodded, “We’ll be fine, noona.”

“Alright,” Jihyo said, turning towards the door, “Goodnight boys. Don’t do anything filthy in the office.”

Seungmin could only roll his eyes as she left the room in a flurry of cackles. Felix laughed with her, looking freshly revigorated as he went back round to his chair, smiling at Seungmin in a way that was truly happy.

And Seungmin could only smile back. Even if he hadn’t gotten his Felix kiss yet, Seungmin knew it was worth it when he had Felix sat across from him looking like all was right with the world.

Their relationship may be different, may have been born out of danger, but Seungmin still cherished it.

He’d get his Felix kiss one day.

. . .

The day it came was the day Seungmin least expected.

He was meeting Felix at the gym. Felix was running late and needed to finish his workout for the afternoon and, since the gym was only a five-minute walk from Seungmin’s house, they both agreed Seungmin could safely walk there to be with Felix. From there, they’d drive to the office for an evening meeting with some guy Jihyo had grumbled about the day before.

Seungmin enjoyed the short walk. His day had been largely uneventful, just following Jihyo around for some events and making sure she had all the necessary information for each one. He also gave her some of the leftovers Felix had given them to share, two delicious tubs of garlic steak that they’d both been impressed by.

Seungmin couldn’t wait to thank Felix. Even on his days off, Felix was finding ways to make Seungmin’s work easier and Seungmin was super appreciative. He was still working out a way to really tell Felix that.

But that could wait until Felix had finished his training.

Seungmin let himself quietly into the gym, pleased to find it mostly empty as he raked his eyes over the room.

It wasn’t a normal gym. It was where bodyguards under the same company as Felix could train, so it was just a large open room filled with various machines and equipment.

Felix was in the far corner, gloved hands pounding into a punching-bag. He was wearing a black tank-top and bright orange sweatpants, his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. Seungmin couldn’t help but admire him as he ambled over, dropping onto a bench nearby and sitting back to watch.

It was intense.

Seungmin immediately reeled back to the conversation he’d had with Felix’s friends. They’d all said that Felix was different when he fought. Seungmin couldn’t help but agree.

There was a firm glare on Felix’s face, his eyes narrowed and mouth set in snarl that only got more brutal whenever Felix punched. His muscles flexed in his arms, his feet dancing around the floor and pure strength oozing off him in waves as he hit and hit and hit.

He was no longer the tiny, freckled boy in pyjamas that had walked into Jihyo’s office all those nights ago. He was a bodyguard. He was scary. He was strong.

He was Felix.

Seungmin couldn’t help but be infatuated. Felix looked like a completely different person, his facial features now sharp and his entire body tense and alert. He looked genuinely terrifying with his hands bunched in fists, sending punches that could knock out a grown man.

But Seungmin wasn’t scared. He could still see the good in Felix, the desire to serve and protect and defend written all over Felix’s body. He was a blackbelt, but he was a blackbelt so he could save people, not so he could hurt them.

Somehow, despite the sweat coating him and danger rippling through his body, Felix was the gentlest thing Seungmin had ever seen.

Seungmin thought about calling out to Felix so he knew he was there, but he decided to keep watching instead. It wasn’t like he had any complaints about the view.

Eventually, Felix tired himself out, a large huff leaving his lips and his head dropping as he shook the sweat from his hair. He stood slumped for a few seconds, trying to get air back in his lungs before he looked up and locked eyes directly with Seungmin.

“Oh, Seungminnie!” Felix’s entire body perked up, a surprised smile breaking out on his face as he shook off his gloves, “How long have you been there?”

“A few minutes,” Seungmin hummed, reaching down and picking up Felix’s water bottle as Felix walked over, “I thought I’d watch for a bit, I’ve never seen you train before.”

“Oh, I hope you didn’t mind it,” Felix said, wincing as he took the bottle from Seungmin’s outstretched hand, avoiding eye contact, “I always meant to keep you away from this part of my job.”

Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows, “You don’t have to do that, Lix. You know I’d never judge you for any of this.”

“Yeah, I know,” Felix said after a gulp of his water, “I just didn’t want you to have to see it.”

“Hey, don’t worry about all that!” Seungmin reached forward and whacked Felix in the stomach, laughing when he choked on a bit of his water, “I literally work in politics. I’ve probably seen worse.”

“Yeah probably,” Felix was able to manage a smile that time, pausing before he reached down to grab his bag, “Speaking of which, are you alright here if shower quickly? Then we can go to your office.”

“Sounds good to me,” Seungmin said, pulling out his phone, “I have a few emails to answer anyway.”

“You always do,” Felix said, ignoring Seungmin’s eyeroll as he turned away, “I won’t be long!”

“You better not be!” Seungmin called after him, not looking up as he got a laugh in response. His attention already on the dozen emails he’d been trying to ignore for the last few hours.

Seungmin groaned as he started to read the first one, already deciding watching Felix train was much more entertaining and he’d rather be doing that than reading whatever was in front of him. But Seungmin knew the sooner he started, the sooner he finished, so he got on with it.

It was when he was about halfway through the third email that the front door to the gym opened and three guys walked in, all of them clearly muscled and wearing workout clothes.

Their presence didn’t exactly make Seungmin feel comfortable, but he forced himself to relax, telling himself they were just people who did Felix’s job, just wanting to train like Felix was doing.

But then they started talking, their voices low and threatening as they huddled together at the entrance.

Something started to tighten in Seungmin’s chest.

He shifted in his seat, trying to ignore them as he looked down back down to his phone, unable to read the words when the group at the other end of the room had all his attention. He risked another glance up at them, feeling something stutter in his chest when he realised one of them was staring right at him.

Seungmin started to get a really, _really_ nasty feeling.

He forced himself to stay calm as he tried to casually shoulder his bag, standing up like he’d just simply decided he needed to be somewhere else as he debated the best route to take.

The group were still blocking the entrance, so that was not an option. But the side-door to the bathrooms was pretty near and not only would that take Seungmin away from the group, it was also where Felix was. Seungmin knew that Felix would have absolutely no problem with Seungmin hanging around in the changing rooms if he said that he felt unsafe.

So, Seungmin started to stroll his way towards the door, desperately hoping that the group wouldn’t try to stop him on his way. He just needed to get to Felix, that was all.

Eyes started to bore into Seungmin the moment he moved.

His hands tightened around his bag, his footsteps way too loud against the floor and his breaths escaping harshly from his chest. He could feel his heart start to squeeze inside of him, his instincts screaming at him that something was wrong.

Sometimes Seungmin really hated being right.

He jumped out of his skin when three sets of footsteps started to pound towards him, his gaze snapping up and heart jumping into his throat when he saw all three men storming towards him.

Their faces were set in growls, eyes glaring in a way that was so ferocious Seungmin couldn’t help but recoil.

His feet started stumbling him backwards, his breaths speeding up and his whole body coming alight with terror as the men charged towards him.

“You’re that kid who’s trying to brainwash us all!” one of them yelled, their voice gruff and low and absolutely horrifying to Seungmin’s ears.

He didn’t respond, too busy working out what the hell he was supposed to do as he continued to scramble backwards. Every inch of his skin screamed with denial when he hit the wall behind him, his back flaring in pain and his ears starting to ring with the realisation that he had nowhere to go.

“Listen, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Seungmin said, fighting to keep his voice steady as the men stopped a couple of feet away from him, leering down at him like a predator would capture their prey, “Please step back.”

“We ain’t stepping back until you stop ruining our city,” another one of them growled, tongue wrapping dangerously around the words.

“Do you really think violence is the answer to all this?” Seungmin responded, proud of the way his voice didn’t shake despite how hard he was white-knuckling the wall behind him, “Do you really think that’ll get people on your side?”

“Shut up with all that pansy stuff,” one of them snapped, Seungmin flinching when they took a quick step forward, leaning down so their face was only an inch from Seungmin’s, “You youngsters have been coddled too much. You need to learn to take it when we dish it out.”

Seungmin felt his breath get caught in his throat, his heart pounding against his ribcage. The man was staring straight into Seungmin’s eyes, his glare promising violence and threats and all the scary things that had Seungmin’s whole body shaking.

This was it. This was the danger Seungmin had been warned about.

And Felix wasn’t here.

Seungmin wanted to cry, wanted to run and hide and never show his face again, wanted the men to step back so he wouldn’t have to taste their anger anymore.

He wanted Felix.

“Look at you, so pathetic,” came the sneer, the other two men stepping forward so that Seungmin was fully caged in.

His stomach dropped to the floor, legs starting to violently shake. One of the men raised their arm and Seungmin felt terror flush through him as he flinched in on himself, eyes squeezing shut.

He prepared himself for the pain.

But the hit never came.

“HEY!” a deep voice exploded from behind them, Seungmin’s eyes snapping open and all the men whipping round to see Felix glaring at them.

Seungmin pulled in a mangled breath of relief.

Felix’s face was set in stone, his body strong and firm and his hands bunched into fists. He was wearing the same black tank-top with some black ripped jeans and thick boots that he hadn’t tied up yet. His purple hair was wet and dripping down onto his face, making his eyes practically singe with fury.

“I knew it!” one of the men yelled, their feet starting to take them towards Felix, “I knew you were a guard!”

“Then you should have known better than to threaten him,” Felix growled, voice deeper than the ocean and his face glowering with the exact same expression he’d worn when he faced the punching bag, “We don’t tolerate that behaviour round here.”

“Another little weakling,” the man smirked, Felix barely even flinching when he reached him, “I guess we have another person to teach a lesson.”

Seungmin almost screamed when the man raised a fist to Felix, but the sound got caught in his throat when Felix caught the punch, twisting the man’s arm and using his foot to throw a kick to the man’s stomach and sending him gasping to the floor.

“Little brat!” another one of the men screamed, starting to sprint away from Seungmin and towards Felix.

“Felix, look out!” Seungmin couldn’t stop himself from shouting, his legs buckling and knees hitting the floor just in time to see Felix turning and charging his own way towards the man.

Seungmin watched with his heart in his mouth, worry exploding like lightning through him as the man aimed a perfectly-timed hit to Felix’s face and Felix made absolutely no move to hit back…

Why wasn’t Felix going to hit back?

_Why wasn’t Felix hitting back?!_

The man had victory written all over his features, a dangerous smirk on his lips that made Seungmin want to throw up.

But then Felix did the unexpected. Seungmin’s mind reeled back to all Felix had said about his job, about how his job wasn’t to fight, but to do anything possible to avoid the fight.

So, instead of hitting back, Felix waited until the very last second before dropping his whole body to the floor, sliding along it like a ballerina and using his legs to take the man out in one fell swoop.

Seungmin gasped, managing a twisted laugh as he watched the man crash to the floor. Felix leapt to his feet, making his way towards the third and final man.

That was when things went wrong.

The man was livid, absolutely furious, and he had absolutely no problem showing it. He stampeded forward with a shocking speed the other two men hadn’t used and Felix didn’t have time to prepare.

Seungmin tried to get up, tried to stop it. But he couldn’t. He wasn’t fast enough.

All he could do was watch as the man aimed not one, but two perfect punches to Felix’s face. Felix’s neck snapped back horrifyingly, a cry of pain escaping his mouth as he dropped to his knees, a hand covering his face.

“Felix!” Seungmin screamed, trying to get to his feet as Felix looked up at him, urgency swimming in his eyes.

Felix tried to gesture at Seungmin to stay back, to not get involved, but Seungmin didn’t listen. There was a roaring in his ears and sirens exploding in his gut and _oh my god, there was blood leaking through Felix’s fingertips._

Felix was _bleeding_.

The man roared, the sound mighty and full of rage, pulling both Felix and Seungmin’s attention to him as he raised another fist to Felix’s kneeling form.

_No!_

Seungmin was _not_ going to let that happen.

Seungmin lurched forward, both hands planting themselves on the man’s back and pushing with all his strength. At the same time, Felix aimed a clean-cut punch to the man’s knees, knocking his legs out from under him as Seungmin shoved him forward.

The man fell like a tree, his mouth opening in a scream and his hands scrambling to catch him as he hurtled towards the floor. He smacked into it with a crash, Felix dodging out the way just in time and landing in a heap a few feet away.

Seungmin wanted to throw up.

He stared at the man, at his crumpled form, his breaths spasming in his chest and muscles feeling like lead. Seungmin’s body was numb, his mind screaming that he’d literally just been in a fight.

He couldn’t believe what had just happened.

But then all his emergency alerts starting wailing again when one of the men stirred on the floor, eyes turning to Seungmin in pained rage. Seungmin gasped.

But then there were footsteps running towards him, a hand closing around his bicep and pulling him to a sprint as they both dashed across the gym floor to the exit.

It was Felix, tugging on Seungmin’s arm with both bags thrown haphazardly over his shoulders and his free hand pressed against his face. His fingers that were wrapped around Seungmin were bloody and Seungmin practically gagged at the red handprint starting to stain the side of his shirt.

But there was no time to focus on that, not when Felix was hurling them both out the door, letting go of Seungmin to frantically rummage in his pockets.

“What are you doing?” Seungmin practically yelled, Felix looking at him with determined eyes, “We need to run before they catch us! Now!”

But Felix didn’t move, instead he pulled set of keys out his pocket and tried to pick through them with one hand, his blood staining all the metal and making it hard for his to distinguish them.

Seungmin rushed forward to help, latching onto the key Felix had clasped two fingers around and helping Felix lift it to the gym door.

“We’re locking them in?!” Seungmin shouted again, Felix still not responding as the lock fell into place with a finalising click.

There was the sound of yelling and banging from the other side, but there was nothing the men could do anymore, not when the door was locked.

Seungmin rocked back on his heels. They’d done it. They’d actually done it. They’d gotten away.

But they hadn’t gotten away unharmed.

Seungmin whipped round to Felix with a gasp, feeling guilt flush through him at the sight of Felix trying to text with a hand still covering the bottom half of his face, his fingers barely hiding the still gushing blood.

“Oh my god, Felix, sit down!” Seungmin said, pulling both the bags off Felix’s shoulders and grabbing his arms, pushing him over to where Felix’s security car was parked and leaning Felix up against it.

Seungmin pulled the still-bloody set of keys out Felix’s pocket and unlocked the car, opening one of the back doors and helping Felix sit down inside, his legs dangling out the car. Felix looked at Seungmin in thanks, a look that made Seungmin’s heart swell, but didn’t put the phone down. Seungmin could see he was messaging Jihyo and the security company.

So, Seungmin decided not to bother him as he started rummaging through the boot, finding the first-aid kit they had to keep for emergencies and cursing when he saw there were no ice packs in it. Seungmin was going to need ice to stop the blood from Felix’s nose. And possibly another one for Felix’s rapidly-swelling eye.

Seungmin knew Minho was at home, only a five-minute walk away, so he used shaky hands to shoot him a text telling him to bring ice. Minho would be happy to help and Seungmin needed all the help he could get.

“Lix,” Seungmin managed to say as he walked back round to where Felix was, kneeling unsteadily in front of him, “I need to see your face.”

Felix looked up from the phone, panicked eyes widening when they landed on the tissues and water Seungmin was clutching in his hands. A part of Seungmin was terrified that Felix would reject him, that Felix would yell at him for putting him in danger and getting him punched and being stupid enough to get them in a fight.

But then Felix’s eyes softened, the phone dropping into his lap as he practically shrunk in front of Seungmin, “You shouldn’t have to see this, Min.”

Seungmin felt his heart crack in his chest, pain flushing through him at the guilt and shame dripping form Felix’s voice.

“Felix, I don’t mind seeing you, no matter what,” Seungmin said, one of his hands squeezing Felix’s knee, “I just want to help you, okay? Please let me help you.”

There was still a look of uncertainty spread over Felix’s face, but it seemed to crack a little at Seungmin’s words. There was exhaustion visible within him now, the adrenalin finally wearing off and revealing a tired boy with bruised knuckles, a swollen eye and a hand covering all the blood on his face.

“Please, Lix,” Seungmin tried again, slowly lifting his hand so it wrapped around the one Felix was holding over his nose, “Let me help you.”

Felix fully crumpled that time, his eyes closing and hair falling over his forehead as Seungmin carefully pulled his hand down. He had to hold back a gasp at the sight of Felix’s nose completely gushing blood, staining his lips and chin in a way that was truly disgusting.

But Seungmin didn’t let it get to him. Instead, he held Felix’s hands in one of his own and used the other to press a handful of tissues against Felix’s nose, encouraging to him to lean forward and hold the tissues himself as Seungmin fumbled for his water.

The next task was a little tricky, Seungmin had to let go of Felix to unscrew the bottle cap and Felix ended up a giggling mess when Seungmin split the water more over himself than he did over his other tissues. But Seungmin didn’t mind, not when he could see the faint smile lines around Felix’s eyes and his shoulders shaking with laughter.

“Here we go,” Seungmin smiled as he brought up a damp tissue to wipe all the blood off Felix’s chin, his fingers gentle and touch warm as Felix practically melted into him. Seungmin almost collapsed on the spot, not used to having such an affectionate and clingy Felix in his arms.

Eventually, all the blood was cleaned from Felix’s face and Seungmin gently instructed Felix to keep the tissues over his nose just in case as he moved on to cleaning both their hands.

It felt good, to see the blood rushing from his fingertips, to watch everything being washed away, to see all evidence of what happened trickle to the ground.

Seungmin continued to pour water over both their fingers, feeling the weight come off his shoulders. Felix relaxed even more against him, a sign that he was also letting go of all the fear and the panic that had just gripped them.

“How are you feeling?” Seungmin eventually said, his fingers drawing a pattern over the back of Felix’s hand as Felix stared down to where Seungmin was still knelt in front of him, “Does your nose hurt?”

“A little,” Felix said, his voice muffled by all the tissues, “But I think it’s stopped bleeding now.”

“Let’s take a look then,” Seungmin smiled, reaching up to tenderly pull the tissues from Felix’s face.

He smiled wider when he realised Felix was right. The blood wasn’t even a trickle anymore. Felix’s nose was just a little swollen and there was some dried blood around the edge, but the bleeding had stopped.

“Yep, you’re right,” Seungmin smiled, pulling his hands away from Felix’s face to grasp both Felix’s hands over his lap squeezing them tenderly, “I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“Min, please, _I’m_ sorry that I barely made it to you on time,” Felix said, a frown pulling at his mouth, “They didn’t hurt you before I got there, did they?”

“No, they didn’t,” Seungmin was quick to say, tugging on Felix’s hand to make him look at him, “And please don’t apologise. Your timing was perfect, you literally saved me. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“I just don’t want to see you get hurt,” Felix whispered, pausing to swallow before he carried, “And thank you for helping me with the blood and everything. Most of my clients don’t even look at me when I get hurt.”

Seungmin felt a pang of pain in his chest, rage boiling through him at the way Felix had been treated before, “Well, those people are just as bad as the ones that hurt you in the first place,” he said, “You have nothing to thank me for, Lix.”

Felix looked taken aback, eyes widening at the intensity of Seungmin’s words. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Seungmin shushed him.

“You don’t need to say anything,” he said, Felix’s eyes twinkling back at him, “I just want you to know how grateful I am for you and everything you’ve done for me.”

Felix smiled, the sight beautiful and mesmerising and everything Seungmin wanted in the world, “I’m grateful for you too, Seungminnie,” he said, “This job has genuinely been one of the best I’ve ever taken.”

Seungmin couldn’t help the glitter of gold coming alight under his skin, a gentle heat spreading through him that had his heart pulsing with love.

“I was glad to share it with you, Lix,” Seungmin said, squeezing Felix’s hands again, “Although, I am going to sue those guys for hurting you.”

Felix snorted, “That’s the most non-violent threat I’ve ever heard.”

“Hey! Seungmin grinned, whacking Felix in the shoulder, “I’m doing my best.”

“I’m still going to have to teach you to hit harder,” Felix said, laughing when Seungmin just pouted at him.

“I don’t need to know how to hit the bad guys when I have you to do it for me,” Seungmin said, “You will always do it for me, right?”

“I’m offended you’d think otherwise,” Felix said without missing a beat, his face clearing so that he stared at Seungmin with nothing but love, “I will always protect you.”

Seungmin couldn’t help but smile, warmth exploding in his cheek when Felix placed a small hand against it, pulling Seungmin up so they were face-to-face, their eyes gazing into one another as Seungmin practically fell into Felix’s lap.

It was the same position they’d been in at Seungmin’s office, except they were the other way round this time. Felix was putting all his trust in Seungmin, allowing him to be in control this time. Seungmin cupped Felix’s face, a thumb stroking carefully over Felix’s bruised eye.

Seungmin couldn’t help himself, his mouth opened in a whisper before he could stop it, “You look so beautiful like this, Felix.”

Felix gasped, his mouth falling open and stars appearing in his eyes as he looked up at Seungmin, “You always look beautiful, Seungminnie.”

Seungmin could feel Felix’s breath against his face, the words falling around him like rose petals as he gazed down at Felix.

It reached a point when it was too much for Seungmin, when Felix’s heartbeat against his own was too much to bear, when Seungmin couldn’t simply stare at Felix anymore.

He needed more.

He needed his Felix kiss.

So, Seungmin slowly leant down, craning his neck and taking a deep breath in as he slowly ghosted his lips over Felix.

He felt Felix tense underneath him, his hands reaching for Seungmin’s waist and pulling him closer as they both pressed into the kiss.

There was one second, one tiny second, when neither of them both moved, both getting used to the warmth spreading through their faces before they both held each other tighter.

It felt like stars shone all around them, like the Sun beat only for them, like the clouds danced in the sky as Seungmin moved his lips against Felix’s, as their mouths continued to join in a kiss that was more beautiful than Seungmin ever could have expected.

He tightened his grip on Felix’s face, one of his hands moving around to tangle in Felix’s hair as Felix’s own hands stroked up and down his back, sending shivers through his skin and exhilaration rushing through his veins.

They continued to kiss against one another, Seungmin practically melting on Felix’s lap. But Felix didn’t seem to mind the extra weight, instead he just kissed Seungmin harder, pulled him closer, held him tighter. Seungmin could feel the movements lighting a spark inside him, making him feel protected and loved and cherished all in one.

Seungmin only ever needed Felix to love and protect him from now on, that he was absolutely sure of.

Eventually, he pulled back, letting him and Felix catch their breaths as they stared into each other’s eyes, both smiling gently at the fireworks exploding between them.

But then the whole world flooded back to them in a rush, both of them blinking at the sound of a throat being cleared rather pointedly from next to them.

Seungmin almost fell of Felix’s lap, whipping his head up to see a sight that had his cheeks flushing with red.

Minho was staring down at them, leaning very causally on his hip with various ice packs and water bottles in his hand. He had an eyebrow raised, his mouth twisted into a smirk and his eyes staring in a way that meant Seungmin knew _he was definitely going to be hearing about this later._

“So,” Minho took a step forward, leaning against the car with smug expression on his face, “ _This_ is the beautiful bodyguard we’ve been hearing so much about.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, i hope that was okay <33
> 
> kudos and comments and things are always appreciated xx
> 
> twitter: @hotelfelixxie
> 
> please have a beautiful day and remember to take care <3
> 
> (also please stream the god’s menu mv and all the cb stages, skz have worked so hard for us lately, let’s give them the love and rewards they deserve <33)


End file.
